Vergil's Memories
by BrodieBolts
Summary: Vergil x Dante. Hardcore. Vergil comes to realize who he loves and misses the most since his return to the human world. Dante is more than welcoming. Please R&R! My first slash piece!


_It's cold, dark and so lonely. Where am I?_ This poor lost soul thinks to himself. _Why is it that no matter how much I scream for someone, anyone to help me no one does? I can't see anything or hear anything. The only thing that I even know for certain is that I've been in this place for a long time and through all that time I have never forgotten this one face in my mind. I don't know who he is or anything about him. I just know that he has pale blue eyes, white hair and a smile that makes me feel loved. How I wish I knew who this person was. He's the only thing that keeps me from disappearing into this dark void._

Then without warning a blinding light penetrates the darkness. It's warm and there's something so familiar about it. "Vergil!!" A voice yells through the dead silence. Vergil? That name sounds so familiar…

Vergil springs up from his bed covered in sweat with his black t-shirt sticking to his back. "God, what a frightening dream." He says aloud breaking the silence of his room. "It was so vivid. It was almost as if…" He trails off too upset to finish. Vergil sits up for a minute collecting himself, and then goes and takes a shower. Still feeling the after effects of the dream he takes his shower in silence re-playing the dream in his head until it starts to slowly fade from his memory. By the time he dries off and gets dressed, most of the dream is nothing more than a fading memory. Vergil looks out of his bedroom window onto the street below. It's a beautiful spring day. The sun is bright, the flowers are in full bloom, there is a slight breeze in the air, it's the perfect day for a stroll in the park, he thinks to himself. I need to get out of here anyway. I've been cooped up in this apartment for the past three weeks. I need some fresh air.

Vergil grabs his apartment key off of the key hook by his door and then exits his apartment and locks the door behind him. He heads down the hall towards the elevator. He walks past the other apartments on his floor and passes room 302 and hears the yells and moans of a couple passionately involved. He stops for a second and hears the man yell to the woman, "Oh, God, you fucking own my cock!" Vergil thinks to himself: _I could go for a good lay myself right about now_. He then continues forward toward the elevator and hits the down button. The elevator arrives a minute later and the doors slide open and Vergil boards. He pushes the button for the ground floor. The elevator kicks into gear and then moves slowly downward. When the elevator gets to the ground floor Vergil exits then heads through the main doors down the street towards the park.

After about a fifteen minute walk Vergil finally reaches the park. He immediately is struck by how beautiful it is. _It's been so long since I've seen the flowers in full bloom. I've forgotten how beautiful the human world truly is_. Vergil thinks to himself. He walks along and notices all of the couples and families that have come out today to enjoy themselves. He continues walking until he finds a park bench underneath a blossoming Cherry Blossom tree. He brushes away all of the blossoms and then takes a seat under the shade the tree provides. He lets his head fall back over the top of the bench then gazes upwards into the tree looking at the sky and the sun shining through. The Cherry Blossoms bit by bit fall off the tree and are carried away by the breeze except for one which lands on Vergil's nose. He quickly blows it away and it too is taken away by the breeze.

Vergil then hears the sounds of children playing. He brings his head up off of the back of the bench and sees two young boys dueling with plastic swords. They fight as if they are fighting for their lives. The look in their eyes remind him of when he was their age. Vergil blinks and for a few seconds he sees the two boys aren't the same. They've changed. He sees that one has short white hair and the other longer white shaggy hair. They have wooden swords and they battle much like the other two were. The one with shorter hair overpowers the other and makes him fall. The boy with the short hair holds his hand out to the other. Then just as quick as he sees it it's gone and the two boys are approached by their parents and told not to fight with the swords.

"Dante…" Vergil says to himself. "I can remember. Back then we used to pretend to have duels with each other and mother always scolded us for it, but we did it anyway." _I think it's time that I go and pay Dante a visit. It's been long enough_. Vergil thinks to himself then gets up from the bench, blossoms falling off of him, and heads for Devil May Cry.

Walking along the city streets Vergil begins to think to himself: _What exactly am I gonna say to Dante? It's been three weeks since I've seen him last. Will he even want to see me? I don't know what to say or if he'll even want to see me but I know I've got to see him. _Vergil continues to walk retracing his steps to Devil May Cry. After a while he begins to gets his bearings and figures out where to go.

After about a half hour walk he turns a corner and then sees Devil May Cry. His heart gets caught in his throat and he has to compose himself before he can enter. He approaches the doors of Devil May Cry then grabs the handle of the door and slowly opens it.

"Sorry, I'm taking a nap right now so leave me alone." Dante says feat up on his desk with a magazine over his face.

"Humph, Dante, still slacking off I see." Vergil says with a smug grin on his face. Dante bolts up from his nap in the blink of an eye. "VERGIL!?"

"Yes, that's my name. It's good to see you again, brother." Dante sits up in his chair with his mouth still half open overcoming the shock.

"Are you gonna be ok, Dante?" "Oh, hell yeah. I'm fine, great actually now that you're here! It's been a while. How the hell have you been?"

"I've been doing alright. I've just been getting used to-"

"Being back in the human world?" Dante interjects.

"Yeah… I actually had this horrible dream where I was back in the Demon World."

"Oh, no." Dante looses the smile on his face and listens to Vergil tell his story.

"I was surrounded by darkness and silence and the only thing that kept me going was one single thought."

"What was that?"

"I thought about your face and your smile and that lone image kept me going and allowed me to keep it together."

"You could still remember me even after you were sent to Hell. I still can't believe that your back, Vergil. God, I've missed you so much."

"Oh, Dante, I've missed you too."

"I went to Hell and back to save you Vergil. I can remember you were so scared and alone when I found you. You clung to me so tightly with your face pressed up against my chest. After all that time apart I never could forget about you. You're the second half of my soul." Tears began to form at the corners of Dante's eyes.

"Yes, Dante, I know now that I am the second half of your soul. I wish I could've realized that sooner. I've put you through so much pain. I now want to be the person that you want me to be. I'm never gonna hurt you anymore." Dante and Vergil walk over to each other and embrace one another. Dante then looks into Vergil's pale blue eyes and begins to lightly kiss him. Vergil then begins to kiss Dante harder and more passionately.

They then move onto the top of Dante's desk and make out hardcore. Their tongues begin to wrap around one another. Vergil had also forgotten how good Dante spit tasted in his mouth and how amazing of a kisser he really was. Dante's hard throbbing cock began to push against Vergil's own erection.

"Oh, fuck I've missed you so much, Vergil! I want you so fucking bad!"

"I've missed you to, Dante. Oh, how I've missed you." Dante and Vergil then began to lose their clothes piece by piece. First they lose their coats, then pants, then shirts and finally their matching black boxer briefs. They then move over to the couch in the sitting area both of them yearning for one another's touch.

"I want you to fuck my tight asshole, Vergil! Fuck me with your big hard throbbing cock!"

"Yes, I'll fuck you so hard, Dante. I'll fuck you 'till you can't take it anymore!" Vergil positions himself behind Dante and then slowly enters his tight, sweet, pink, puckered asshole. Vergil slides his hard throbbing cock into his tight asshole. "Damn, Dante, I've forgotten how fucking tight you are."

"Oh, fuck yeah. Give it to me, Vergil. Fuck my tight hole." Vergil moves slowly inside of Dante's hot, tight asshole more and more until his balls were pressed firmly against his cheeks. He began to move his cock inward and outward fucking Dante with short hard jabs. Dante began to moan louder and louder with each jab of Vergil's cock. Vergil now could feel the cum build in his hard cock. "Harder! Harder!!" Dante screamed. Vergil fucked his tight hole even harder now. "Vergil, please cum for me! Fill my tight asshole with your hot, thick cum!! I fucking want it!"

"You fucking want my cum, huh? Why don't you beg for it, Dante?"

"Please cum for me, Vergil! Please! Please give me your hot, thick cum! Fill my asshole with your cum!!" Vergil could feel the cum rise to the head of his cock and he could hold on no longer. "I'm gonna fucking cum for you, brother!" Just as the words left Vergil's mouth Dante could also feel himself about to cum.

"Yeah, I'm gonna cum with you, Vergil!" Vergil could feel the cum shoot out of the head of his cock and overflow Dante's tight asshole. At the same time the cum shot out of the head of Dante's cock hitting him square in the face.

"Oh, yeah. My fucking cum tastes so good!" Vergil then pulls out of Dante's tight asshole and kisses him tasting the fresh, hot cum on his lips.

"Your cum is so good, Dante."

"I told you it was good, Vergil. God you're so amazing. You fuck me so good."

"You fuck me so good. Dante, I'm never gonna leave you again. I want to be right here with you from now on."

"Oh, yes, Vergil, never leave me again."

"I won't Dante. I love you so much." Dante then seals Vergil's mouth with another kiss.

END.

* * *

I'm so glad that you loved this story Jenn!! I Love You so much!! This is for you baby!! :D ;) 333


End file.
